


The Chosen

by Vivien



Category: Valdemar Series - Mercedes Lackey
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 3, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:54:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22982845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivien/pseuds/Vivien
Summary: A Companion finds her Chosen.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14
Collections: Purimgifts 2020





	The Chosen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elsin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsin/gifts).



> Megywn is canonically the foal of Yfandes but she's enough of an OC that I feel like it's appropriate to use the OC Companion tag.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this little glimpse of Valdemar.

  


Tress trudged down the dirt path, her feet heavy and her belly empty. The countryside was fresher smelling than the city had been, but it was no less lonely. Food was even scarcer here it seemed, but at least, unlike in the city markets, the aromas of bread and stew didn’t taunt her as much.

She’d ventured into the country after one of the other street children had bragged about easy work for nimble hands in the fields. Tress didn’t know anything about field work. She’d grown up behind city walls. Things had been hard when her father died, when she was quite small. They became harder still when her mother died two years ago, right before her tenth birthday. She had no other family, and when her coin ran out, she packed her belongings and took to the streets, doing chores for honest money - and learning how to steal when she had to.

Now she was wandering far from the only place she’d ever known, and she had no idea what to do next. She thought there would be farmers or workers, or at the very least fields. But all she'd found was meadow after meadow of grazing cows and haystacks. Francil, the boy who'd told her about the country said he slept through nights comfortably and warm by burrowing into one of the haystacks. She thought it an odd place to make a bed. Then again, she’d been sleeping in whatever quiet places she could find for two years, and a haystack wouldn’t be the worst place she’d laid her head.

Her stomach rumbled, and she sighed. She missed her mother. She missed her old life where she’d been, if not in the lap of luxury, then at least protected and comforted. Her eyes pricked with tears and she scowled. Tears did her no good. She would not shed them. She wiped her dripping nose with her sleeve and kept walking.

\----------

Megwyn woke up that morning feeling discomfited, as if a storm might be brewing. It was a difficult time in the world. Her mother, Yfandes, had told her that changes were coming, and she often reflected that those words had been quite an understatement. The other Companions gave her succor and wisdom, but none could replace her mother on the long dark nights when Megwyn fretted she would never find a Chosen of her own, that she would never be able to play her part. She walked down the country road, her hoofs clipping with light steps. Something was out here for her. She sensed it.

She stopped by a meadow lined with rows of haystacks. Her heart beat faster, and she shook her mane, whinnying in excitement. There was a girl in the field, inspecting a haystack as if she'd never seen one before. And she... this girl? This was her Chosen. She wore rags and needed a bath, but her spirit glowed with bravery and strength. Megwyn trotted to her, trying to hold back her excitement, trying to maintain the serene presence of a true Companion. But this was her Chosen. How could Megwyn be serene when she was this overjoyed?

\----------

Tress usually shied from horses in the city. They were so much larger than she was, and they were always driven or ridden by people intent on their business. When she saw this white horse with its flowing mane, she froze, but not in fear. She was amazed. In awe. As the horse came closer, Tress noticed that she (for she knew it was a she) had blue eyes unlike anything she'd ever seen.

"You came here for me, didn't you?" she whispered to the beautiful horse.

_::Yes, Chosen::_

Tress giggled, gleeful, as the words unfurled inside her head. "I'm Tress."

_::I'm Megwyn. I'm delighted to finally meet you.::_

Tress threw her arms around Megwyn's neck and began to cry, but these were tears of joy, and they were worth shedding.


End file.
